VolcanicSeaSafari's Adventures Part 1
VolcanicSeaSafari was a minifigure who loved to explore new places, which was the reason why he joined the Venture League. His big dream was to find a whole new world, however, the only thing he ever found, was a hidden temple in Gnarled Forrest. Till one day.... VolcanicSeaSafari was flying though an empty place in the universe, where probably nobody had ever been before. Well, he thought it was empty... till he saw a small dot on the horizon. He went closer and saw a creepy, abandoned fair, including an old Ferris wheel and roller-coaster. At the entrance was a sign which read. "WELCOME TO STUDS DAWN" He was so happy that he had found a new world, however a creepy one, that he immediately went to the Venture League, in Nexus Tower. He was proud of his discovery, and wanted to tell Hael Storm, his leader about it. He was second in line, before him there was someone named Rioforce, who was telling how he discovered a time rift to another sector in the Universe, a sector inhabited by knights. He wanted to gather a Legend Team to travel and explore this sector, and asked Hael's permission. After Hael gave him permission, it was Volcanic's time to tell about his discovery. Enthusiastic, he began to tell about his discovery of Studs Dawn. Then, Hael began to laugh, only like a pirate can. The other Venture League members followed him and began to laugh at VolcanicSeaSafari too. "Kid" Hael said "I got more important things to do right now, Duke Exeter is leading an army to defeat Baron Typhonus and that will happen any moment. The Nexus War will be over soon, and I want to do something important before it ends, so please leave me alone." Volcanic felt sad, but suddenly, he got an idea. "I will show them something" he thought, and he left Nexus tower to seek a friend of his. A few hours later, VolcanicSeaSafari and his friend RumbleGhostBrick entered Studs Dawn. "So, I have to remake these attractions , so they are ready to use again?" Rumble asked. "Yep" Volcanic said "When the war is over, kids can go to this place and enjoy it, and you are the Assembly guy here". So RumbleGhostBrick had cleaned and powered the attractions, and they were working again. "Thanks man" Volcanic said "You're really good in these things. And now, lets go to the haunted house" "Really?" Rumble answered "I don't really like those things.... I'm scared of them." "Come on, such old attraction can't be scary" Volcanic responded. "Well, okay then" Once they were in the haunted house, Rumble said: "You were right, there aren't scary things in here.... AAAAAAH!" "Rumble, what's going on!" Volcanic shouted. "Oh nothing, there was a stromling over here" Rumble said "It scared me to death. But don't worry, it's smashed now" "You see?" Volcanic replied "No reason to be scared." At that moment, the haunted house exploded, and Volcanic and Rumble were smashed down against the floor. 100 yards above them, they saw a huge wormhole take shape. Volcanic saw, the wormhole was dark purple, the color of the Maellstrom. "But....how..... Hael Storm said a few hours ago the Mealstrom was almost defeated?" VolcanicSeaSafari and RumbleGhostBrick were the ''only two who witnessed the Studs Dawn Incident.'' At that time, they didn't know the place was ''chosen by Baron Typhonus to create the wormhole trap to Sector Nine...... Next Chapter''